


A Home in the Very Heart of You

by shouldbeover



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weird Sex, Xenophilia, crowley is a snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbeover/pseuds/shouldbeover
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale make love in a way that only they can.





	A Home in the Very Heart of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most perverse thing I've ever written. But there you go. I hesitate to even post it. Hopefully it's as sweet as it is weird.

Crowley’s as deep in his angel as he can be without merging with his very cells. But turning himself into atoms wouldn’t bring pleasure to his angel, and from the way Aziraphale’s trembling, moaning, _contracting_ around him, he knows he’s doing just that.

He wishes he could hear the moans fully. The sounds are faint, pressure mainly, from Aziraphale’s diaphragm pushing down as he wails. He thickens himself slightly and can hear Aziraphale cry out in pleasure. He flicks his tongue along Aziraphale’s soft, slick walls, wriggles. The body shakes around him.

He’s sliding his own hemipenes against Aziraphale’s prostate. He’s made sure he doesn’t have barbs in this form, and that they are long enough to slide along the sides of that little nub of nerves. It feels…like nothing else he’s ever experienced. Not that he’s ever tried to mate with a snake. No, this is something that he’s quite sure even the Almighty couldn’t have envisioned when she designed either snakes or human-shaped forms.

Aziraphale’s close. If Crowley was really a snake and not a demon pleasuring his lover in a very unique way, he’d be crushed with the way Aziraphale’s tightening around him. He doesn’t need to breathe, so that’s not a problem. He flicks his tail around Aziraphale’s rim and writhes. He’s so close too. It has to be together. The world shifts direction and he realizes that Aziraphale must have sat up a little to reach between his own legs and tug, slightly, on Crowley’s tail to warn him. Aziraphale goes still and rigid and the nub throbs. There, there, oh, yesssss, THERE. With what wits he has left, he miracles himself out of Aziraphale’s body and onto the bed, still in snake form. He can’t manage anything more. He’s still pulsing, a few more drops against his own belly.

He slides his way over Aziraphale’s leg. He’s happy to feel that the angel’s still trembling. Up his body, flicking his tongue out to taste Aziraphale’s spend. “Issss nissse.” It’s a statement and a question in one.

Aziraphale manages to pull himself together enough to stroke down Crowley’s scales. “Perfect, my dearest.” Crowley shivers with pleasure and pride.

After they calm down a bit, Crowley slides down again between Aziraphale’s legs, tongues at his opening.

“Oh, no, my dear, I can’t, not again, not right now,” the angel begs.

“No…” Crowley starts, “Jussst thinking…to try with the other ssset. I could coil up in there. Warm, sssafe. You could carry me with you. Sssitting reading. Dining. Walking about. My tongue…flicking out, now and again.”

Aziraphale shivers, but says, “Not very practical. I don’t think…I could hold you.”

“Practissse.”

“Maybe, but I think I like seeing you as we make love.”

“Sssometime?”

“Maybe. For now, are you up to changing and coming up to lay with me?”

Crowley’s let himself become bigger as they’ve talked. He slides his heavy body up the bed and changes as he goes, so that when he’s human, his limbs are still wrapped around Aziraphale, and his head is resting on his chest.


End file.
